


A Loving Mother

by PKLucky



Series: Lucky's Big Family [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKLucky/pseuds/PKLucky
Summary: Morgan asks Lucky about her husbands and his big family.





	A Loving Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by Fishy Emblem's comic dub of Morgan's doubt by KrazehKai.
> 
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9CIVzAOA6s  
> Original comic: http://krazehkai.tumblr.com/post/171006464037

Morgan sat in the courtyard observing the other Heroes leisurely spending their free time: on one side, Matthew and Kana played a game of tag, and on the other, Nina was crawling all over Gaius, trying to steal a bag of candy out of his hands as Niles watched in amusement. Morgan sighed as he looked on at the scene. One thing--one person--linked those Heroes together, and Morgan couldn’t shake that off his mind.

As if on cue, that link tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey, Morgan!” a voice greeted from behind him. Morgan looked behind him and saw his mother, Lucky, smiling at him. “Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all.”

Lucky plopped down next to him and looked around, “Looks like everyone’s having fun today.” She nudged him with her elbow, “Not gonna join in?”

Morgan shrugged, “Maybe later.” He turned to her, “Mother, can I ask you something?”

Lucky cocked her head, “What’s up, kiddo?”

“Do you…” Morgan rested his chin on both hands as he mulled over his words in his head, “Do you love us? All of us, I mean?”

“Of course I do!” Lucky put an arm around him. “I love you, your father, your stepdad, your other stepdad--”

Morgan’s brow furrowed, “Mother, please.” He sighed, “I guess what I mean is, do you love one of them over the others?”

Lucky closed her eyes, “Hmm…” After a few moments, she spoke up, “No, I wouldn’t say I have stronger feelings towards one husband over the other. Nor do I feel more strongly about one kid over the other, you know?” She took Morgan by shoulders and turned him to face her, “I fell in love with your father way after I fell in love with Matthew, and I loved the both of them very much. Same for Niles.” She chuckled to herself, “Don’t even get me started on you and Niles’s kids. You guys are my little bundles of joy too. I love all of you more than anything.” She paused and tapped her chin, “Wait, where was I going with this?”

_ As scatterbrained as ever, _ thought Morgan.

“Ah, right!” Lucky’s eyes lit up, “Morgan, I know I have a lot of husbands and a lot of kids to go with them, but that doesn’t get in the way of how much I love all of you.” She put a hand on his head, “You’re my family, and nothing’s going to change that.” Laughing to herself, she added, “Your mother just has a lot of love to give, that’s all.” She leaned in closer to Morgan and whispered, “And there’s a lot more love where that came from. Have you  _ seen _ Alfonse and Hrid? Morgan, you’re gonna get two new dads by the time I’m done he--”

Morgan covered Lucky’s mouth with both hands, “Mother, please! I don’t need to know that!” He facepalmed and sighed as he tried to turn his mind away from his face now burning from embarrassment, “Still, thank you, mother. That took a load off my mind.”

“Good to hear!” Lucky smiled wide and ruffled her son’s hair. She pushed herself up and stretched out a hand to Morgan, “Let’s go and join the others!”

Morgan smiled back and grabbed her hand, “Yeah!”

Lucky pulled Morgan along and ran to the rest of their family.


End file.
